Life at Hetalia High
by KittyNyah
Summary: Major AU. Based in a high school setting, many of the characters face many trials and tribulations with love... Supposedly promised in high school, what will everyone do to win love? Who will be "happy" with who...? Warnings and details in prologue.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original story or characters of the manga series Axis Power Hetalia. All credit goes to the Himaruya Hidekaz. What great characters he invented. :3

Author Ramblings: Meh, I don't know why I think of these "amazing" story ideas but never get around to finishing them… sigh, I've like been on hiatus for six other projects. ;/ Regardless, one of my newest distraction is within this genre… to make this like a completely AU drama/romance story involving many of the characters from Hetalia… Hmm, I'm thinking of a high school setting for all the various characters, since each one's already "imposed," along with my own imaginations of their, personalities seem to be intriguing to use just for the characters themselves. Totally misplacing and perhaps even misusing them in such Fandom, but… I can't help but try to make it possible. ;/

WARNINGS for Entire Fiction: No spoilers. Yaoi (gay love, male and male) and Heterosexual Lemon/sexual content, both consensual (consent-given) and Non-consensual (rape). Profanity. Graphic violence (gore and the likes).

Rating for this Chapter is PG-13. Nothing involved except some slash and profanity. But, after this, it will always be NC-17, Mature Audiences only. Be warned!!!

Don't approve of any of those? Read no more.

Characters will naturally be more "out of character" because some of them I actually have not really read about enough to understand [which, just by the way, I will not use all "nations" because it'll get a bit confusing, I think? Lol.] … but shh.. And yeah, this has ZERO to do with actual history. :P

And therefore, the setting will take place in a high school during modern day… And everyone is relatively around the same age, from 15-24…

Ah yesh, I will be using their actual names rather than country titles… and I'm switching up the "original/implied" relationships to some fairly different relations amongst characters… Anyway, if you're confused about the names, look them up~~~ [or, read the bottom for the key, which I decided to provide~]… Ah just for the heck of it, I made up a couple names for Denmark and Norway since they don't have any distinct ones yet… right? Or, am I mistaken? Correct me if they do possess real names… I just like the characters so that's why I'm incorporating them briefly within this Fanfic. Ehehe…

And now on to the story itself~

---

Prologue

Ah… What a delicious aroma… At this point, a bit drool could be noticed dripping at the side of the adolescent's mouth. He had been daydreaming for the last half hour of class… He couldn't help it since, well, English was just so boring… And, he just had a sudden craving for a pasta dinner. The end-of-school bell was taking forever to ring, in his opinion. So, he ended up imagining up how delicious it would be… He had packed some for himself that day for lunch… Mmm… marinara pasta… and yet, he desired to have more later that evening. In his dream, he had been running towards a floating away plate of such pasta… Ah, it was just within his grasp until…

"PASTA~!" he yelled, arms raised, as he stood up from his desk immediately by reflex. Yet, he had been awakened from his fantasy. Someone had thrown a paper airplane at his head.

"Arhem… Vargas, pay attention to the lesson," the student teacher had said sternly while clearing his throat.

The rest of the class snickered at such outburst.

"Eh… Okay, sorry…" Feliciano said in his most apologetic tone while bowing his head and wiping away some of his drool. He then took his seat.

After sitting down, he felt someone ruffling his hair wholeheartedly for a few seconds.

"Good going, Feliciano," said his laughing classmate that sat behind him. Feliciano then scratched at his own head while grinning.

A good majority of the class had then begun to chatter amongst themselves, to the student teacher's disappointment. He sighed. Why was this class so troublesome? Rather than make his already rowdy students calm down for the last three minutes of class, he then shut the textbook at his desk.

"All right, class dismissed," he said while tapping his books together into a neat pile. "We'll continue tomorrow."

The student teacher then got of his chair and turned around to pick up the chalkboard eraser.

Behind him his students began to shuffle out to wherever they would go after school ended.

"Thanks, Mr. Kirkland!" said one of his students, who had left the classroom right after saying so. The student teacher realized that it was obviously Tino Vainomoinen, the class representative and president.

While erasing the chalkboard, he smiled to himself. Ah, at least there were a couple star students who were somewhat respectful… Before he could happily think more about that matter or decide what to do later that day, the eraser fell out of his hands as Kirkland was surrounded by two arms that trapped him in an embrace.

"Arthur~!" a young man's voice sounded behind him.

The school bell had then sounded for last class dismissal.

At that moment, the smile he had worn turned into a frown and his brows had then furrowed. What frustrations a few of his students were… Especially, this guy…

"Could you please restrain from holding me like this?" he asked almost politely even though he felt immediately uncomfortable.

"But, I haven't hugged you in the longest while~" the other man whined.

"Alfred…" Arthur said while slightly gritting his teeth, now, feeling quite a bit irked.

Instead of following the request, the younger man tightened his hold of the other and rested his head against the older man's back. "I missed you, this last weekend," Alfred stated in a tender tone.

How he wanted to say sorry or something to be polite… Yet, Arthur just couldn't say it. He feared about the uncertain and yet lurking potential problems he'd face if he actually expressed himself honestly. He trembled slightly before willing himself to have stronger resolve. He forced his arms to pry away his student's arms rather abruptly.

"You need to stop when I tell you to," he stated coldly still facing the chalkboard.

"But…" Alfred started, frankly surprised.

"It's over!" Arthur spat spitefully with all his might as truly painful it was to say. "What happened that night was a mistake. Don't think otherwi-"

"Why can you even say that, Arthur?!" Alfred asked earnestly as he was dreadfully hurt and confused. "After all the times we've been togeth-"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" he declared firmly as he could. Ah bloody hell. He was feeling like he was about to collapse. He then picked up the chalkboard eraser and put it in its proper place. Grabbing his books, he made for the door…

Alfred didn't understand the reactions whatsoever. He needed some sort of explanation… Before he let the man leave, he slammed one hand towards the chalkboard, blocking his teacher from moving forward any more.

Not looking at his student, Arthur tensed up since he was losing his composure. "Move it," he stated while biting his lip.

"Give me a proper explanation of why you're acting like this, then!" Alfred demanded fueled with rage since it was all so unfair.

"Huh?! You really don't know?!" Arthur scoffed, hinting obvious sarcasm, before laughing rather crudely. "You're that dense to not understand the situation?"

"What the hell is the situation?!" Alfred asked, as he really didn't know.

Arthur didn't respond. He began to feel unstable. His emotions were starting to betray him. It was suffocating. He wanted to escape.

Alfred couldn't keep his cool on this matter. He didn't want to let go of something he had supposedly gained for the first time. He then seized a hold of Arthur's shoulders to make the man face him.

"What did I do wrong?!" he demanded fiercely.

By this time, Arthur could feel fear tugging at his heart… Deliberately looking at the ground, he didn't dare look at his student because he felt that he would react incorrectly to his student's words.

"What is the matter?! C'mon, Arthur… Tell me!" Alfred inquired further while now shaking the other man.

Arthur didn't want this... Nor did he want to end things… Even though he really didn't want to do so, he then motioned his free hand quickly to slap his student's face. Yet, before touching it, he remembered what position he was in… and so, instead, he shoved his student away strongly, causing the other to fall to the ground.

"Get with the picture!" Arthur scolded with as much voice as he could utter before he dashed out of the room.

-

An eavesdropping figure began to walk away from the scene. All he wanted to do was ask about something but what he witnessed made him think of something more, perhaps, amusing…? Before reaching a staircase, his cellphone sounded.

"Hello?" spoke a voice from an unfamiliar phone number.

Ah, it was his cousin. Who else would it be?

"Hello?" sounded the feminine voice. "Ivan?!"

"What is the matter, now, Elizabeta?" he sighed while walking down the stairs. His cousin was quite the pest ever since he got into this high school.

The status coming from this top-class private school was not only highly appealing to outsiders but also, the attendees, consisting of all male "superstars," were also highly praised by many. Everyone who attended, as according to many girls (and some boys), was truly attractive in talent and looks.

Consequently, to his luck, Ivan's annoying cousin always was pestering him to set so-and-so up with so-and-so. It was so very tiresome as he had been attending the school for two years now.

"Do you know who… um… Berwald Orenstierna is?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Ivan almost hummed into the phone. He knew all too well who that was. That was the school's vice-president. He was also one of the fellow classmates he despised greatly. If it weren't for him to meddle with his affairs, Ivan would be a much happier person…

"Well, do you?" she asked impatiently.

"Maybe…" he responded, trying to sound unsure of such identity. "What do you need him for?"

"Well, you see… There's this girl…" Elizabeta began to explain. Except at this time, Ivan decided to ignore the rest. He had yet another devious idea brewing…

-

Ah shit! Classes had ended ages ago by the time he actually decided to take note of the actual time… He had to run to help his cousin that afternoon… but, he got a bit carried away and lost track of time... Running towards the main entrance, he saw his classmate packing away his things in his locker.

"Hey Vargas!" he said upon approaching his classmate.

Vargas looked up to see who it was before responding. "Hi, Weillschmidt."

"Are you already done with your executive duties today?" Weillschmidt asked as he paused to catch his breath.

Being immediately reminded of the recent incident he almost walked in on, Vargas tensed. "Erm, yeah…" Remembering to keep his composure, he then said, "I'm going home, now."

Weillschmidt was all too aware of the manner of which his classmate spoke. Something had happened… Now, he was quite curious… He then took one of Vargas' bags in his spare hand. "Let's walk home together! Race you to the bus stop, Lovino!" With that, he began to run away.

"Oi Gilbert!!!" Lovino yelled before gathering the rest of his things and running off towards his classmate. "What the hell, man?!"

-

"The meeting is now adjourned!" declared the head of the committee.

"What are you talking about, Carriedo?" sounded another committee member. "We haven't reached a decision yet!"

"Now, now, Mr. Wang…" Carriedo said calmly. "We're going to figure things out tomorrow! Look at these other committee members, all gloomy and emotional! Nothing to the students' best interests will be made from this atmosphere!"

Wang did notice the heavy and dark vibes at this point. Yet, he didn't think that Kirkland, Bonnefoy, and even Edelstein would be so grim over some matters. He sighed. This is why he didn't really like about the young student teachers… They were still so naïve and easily bothered by random matters…

"All right, then," he said, rather exasperated. "See you folks!" With that, Wang left the conference room where all the student teachers had been meeting.

Carriedo then observed everyone's expression again. He sighed and shook his head. "Everyone, cheer up from whatever's bothering you all!"

At that moment, at least, two of the student teachers gave a response. Both Bonnefoy and Edelstein glared angrily back at Carriedo before stomping out of the room from two separate doors.

"What kids," Carriedo said under his breath, sighing and shaking his head again. Then again, the actual youngest of all the student teachers still remained in the room. And this fellow was looking truly depressed… as if he were about to cry… Carriedo then walked over and sat on top of the table next to where Arthur had been sitting.

"What's up with you?" he asked gently while rubbing his colleague's hair.

Awakened from his trance of profound thoughts, Arthur then felt unstable again. He moved his head away from his friend's touch.

"Nothing is wrong," he said rather defensively before moving his seat away from the table.

Hopping off the table, Carriedo stood in front of Arthur, blocking the younger man from going anywhere.

"What's the deal, Anton-" Arthur started before he could really see his colleague's face. Feeling two strong arms tighten around him seemed all too familiar, Arthur also felt a unwanted nostalgia edge about him…

"Don't lie when you don't need to," Antonio stated in a comforting way while holding the younger man deliberately stronger, trying to convey his support. "I'm your friend, don't forget."

Already containing his emotions for so long, this sort of treatment proved to only stress Arthur further. He needed to leave. He tried to move away from the embrace.

"Come on, now," Arthur said slightly unsurely. "Let go of me, Antonio… I'm fine-"

Moving his hands to holding the other man by the shoulders, Antonio moved his friend away from him. And then, lifted one hand and pointed with his index finger to the younger man's face.

"Then, what's this?" he asked sincerely.

Bloody hell. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't even notice until the other man indicated so… Arthur then immediately tried to use his hands to wipe his eyes and face. Before he even touched his face, though, Antonio grasped his trembling hands and pulled Arthur forward into another crushing embrace.

"If you need to cry," Antonio said now clasping the back of the younger man's head while rubbing the teary-eyed fellow's back. "You shouldn't hesitate to do so."

Reluctantly, he felt the genuine kindness of the other… It was unbearably easy to fall to his stinging feelings. An explosion of emotions came at full-throttle. He could no longer hold onto his restraints and inhibitions. Arthur started weeping into Antonio's shoulder in the midst of grabbing the older man's body tightly against him.

The sunset that had earlier shimmered in bright crimson colors at the horizon began to fade as clouds closed in around it… Night began to creep in relentlessly.

.To be Continued.

Author Rambling (again):

Rather long prologue for a change… since I just had to introduce most [but not all] of the characters I'd be using at least briefly. And here's the list [of no particular order] of characters with their ages, real names, country titles, and "changed" relationships with other people.

19- Ivan Braginski – Russia

21- Arthur Kirkland – UK

17- Alfred F. Jones – USA

18- Ludwig – Germany

18- Lovino Vargas - S. Italy, older brother of Feliciano

16- Feliciano Vargas - N. Italy

18- Gilbert Weillschmidt - Prussia, cousin of Ludwig

22- Roderich Edelstein – Austria

17- Berwald Orenstierna – Sweden

16- Tino Vainomoinen – Finland

23- Antonio Carriedo - Spain [[My bad! Forgot about getting the name straight for this guy... He will be from now on referred to as 'Antonio' ]]

17- Im Yong Soo - Korea

17- Kiku Honda – Japan

19- Heraklas - Greece

17- Jerrik - Denmark

17- Sigmund - Norway

15- Raivis Galante – Latvia

16- Eduard Von Bock - Estonia

23- Francis Bonnefoy - France

24- Yao Wang - China

19- Elizabeta Hedervary – Hungary, cousin to Ivan

Gahh~ I love the possibilities and random pairings that can be used… I've been reading and watching a lot of random "doujinshi," so I have to admit I got inspired to use some of these pairings from other fans… but some are really great… and I love entangled Love-circles, like where Person A likes Person B who likes Person C who dislikes but falls for Person D, etc etc. Haha~ I might be getting too mixed up myself so I may limit the story for like ten interchanging pairings… sigh. ;/ Though, I will make a correlation chart to demonstrate the craziness~!

Thanks for reading~ [you will be hearing less rambles of mine~ sorry for the burden. . ;x ]

Feel free to make suggestions or critique on my writing style or the story itself… again, I do realize I might be "parodying" the characters a bit too much… if it bothers you folks too much, I will write it in a more appropriate setting.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original story or characters of the manga series Axis Power Hetalia. All credit goes to the Himaruya Hidekaz. What great characters he invented. :3

Rating from this chapter and beyond will be NC-17, Mature Audiences only. Be warned!!! Yaoi Lemon [Gay Sex] coming your way after all~ And well, there's profanity, too.

Don't approve? Read no more.

Author's "brief" ramble: A considerate person pointed out my character name error (Thanks a lot, by the way!)… I now fixed it… So, Antonio Carriedo is most certainly the character of "Spain." Just wanted to clarify...[Except now, I'm a bit confused as to what his true real name is.. but, I'm placing him as "Antonio Carriedo!"] And well, to be honest, I'm still debating on some pairing appearances but… as promised my tentative correlation chart is within my "Works-In-Progress" section in my profile [because I Fail at coding it properly to show up here]. And yeah, I already actually have planned Final pairings, but… I won't reveal 'em. That's a surprise for you, my heartful audience~

And so yeah… thanks for the support! I hope my randomness doesn't displease you folks~ Be sure to let me know.

And now on to the story itself~

---

Chapter 1

Rubbing away a little sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket, he took notice of clouds traveling speedily, beginning to cover the expansive sky.

He needed to pick up his pace with dragging in all the goods he had gathered in the rental truck back into the store… Rain seemed inevitable, to his dismay.

Rather than getting any help for the last couple hours, he worked away at fixing up his family's grocery shop by himself. He was going to restart it up so that he could pay all the utility dues with the assistance of a couple relatives… Yet, they never showed up. Loneliness never bothered him, though. After his parents passed away years ago, he had been left with his one of his reluctant relatives. Moreover, just a couple months ago, that very relative got fed up having to deal with him and decided to leave him alone in the building. It was a two-story home of his own, now. The second floor consisted of a small but comfy living space while the first floor was originally a store… And well, he had been entrusted with some allowances from other relatives for a while… Yet, he wouldn't annoy them any more since he knew they really didn't want to bother in the first place and would count it like an unpaid debt… All of his "family," if he could even call them his family, troubles were originally his own parents' faults… And now all the blame for all the "family" problems had been scapegoated on to him…

Lugging a heavy box of tomatoes away from the truck to the store, he moved around the many various boxes of produce in the store and searched for an open space to place them. Upon finding one in the back of the store in the kitchen, he moved towards the spot. Immediately after setting the box down, the store bell rung, signaling that someone had entered the building.

"Hello~" a soprano voice sounded at the entrance. "Anyone here?"

The new store-owner then moved out of the kitchen and into the view of the visitor.

"Ah, Ludwig, hi!" the visitor said cheerfully with a wave of his hand.

Fairly surprised to see his classmate in front of him at this hour, Ludwig turned away and faced downward as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He pretended to wipe the counter that was in front of him with a random cloth for a brief moment.

"Ah, hey, Vargas…" he said while now moving to a messy stack of boxes. "What brings you here?"

Walking into the store looking around, as he did notice changes, Vargas responded: "I came to see you, of course!"

What a great liar… Ludwig mentally shrugged it off as he began to scoot some boxes into neater piles. "Well, I'm busy tonight…" he commented, as if to hint Feliciano's permission to leave, since he didn't want to embarrass himself further...

"Hmm… Wasn't Gilbert supposed to help you out today?" he asked with a slight hum of interest while still circling around the room.

Yeah, it was obvious to Ludwig. Feliciano did like Gilbert… And well, it didn't help that Gilbert was one of the more annoying cousins of his… More importantly, Ludwig disagreed with Feliciano's choice since Gilbert was most certainly a major flirt and playboy… Ludwig knew all too well of his cousin's acting and schemes…

"Nah, he had something else to do," he responded, since he really didn't want to hurt the fellow's feelings.

"Aw, too bad," Feliciano stated with a hint of sarcasm but obvious disappointment.

After clearing a space for more cartons, Ludwig stepped towards the entry door. "Yeah, just try to catch him tomorrow at school…"

"Will he be coming by later?" Feliciano asked somewhat hopefully, wandering towards the door as well.

"Not likely," Ludwig said, looking outside. Clouds had already surrounded the entire sky, making the autumn night appear quicker.

"Well, then," Feliciano started as he stood right next to Ludwig. He then pulled his school uniform sleeve up. "Let's get working!"

"Eh?!" Ludwig exclaimed, genuinely surprised. Before he could tell Feliciano to not have to worry about it… He noticed the smaller man already trying to carry a large carton away from the truck but was struggling. Ludwig then rushed to Feliciano's aid.

"Thanks…" Ludwig said while hiding his face behind the box and grasping a hold of the other side of the carton of potatoes.

"Don't mention it!" Feliciano said happily. "The more, the merrier, no?"

-

Although the view of the night sea-view was quite gorgeous, he sat there with a very glum face. Bah… How the hell did he get into this mess? Ah, right. He was with one of the biggest idiots in the world, of course. Even so, he wanted to get out of the trouble! He then sighed, probably for the millionth time, like an elderly man.

"Meh, at least we're going to a tourist city!" his "friend" said optimistically.

That's right… They were headed for a city two hundred or so miles away from their hometown… on a Thursday night… For fuck's sake! It was a school night and he had an exam the following day! And most importantly, why the hell did his so-called "friend" have to get on the fucking wrong bus?!?!

"C'mon, Lovino," his "friend started. "Think of this as a weekend adventure~"

Lovino then glared angrily at his "friend." Seeing the upset countenance, his "friend" backed away to a couple seats in front of him. Grimly, once again, he sighed. He then turned his head to see the outside view. The sky had been darkening and was beginning to become covered in clouds. Why the hell did he have to be stuck with Gilbert of all people?!

Gilbert, as if it was a contractible disease, sighed as well. He admitted: he was a major doofus for lacking attention… All he wanted to do was find out what was bothering his buddy, too… The scene replayed in his mind…

_They had been running towards the bus stop at the top of the hill a few blocks away from their school. Gilbert then noticed a familiar puff of smoke as he began to ascend the hill faster than his friend and vaguely could see what was at the summit._

"_Dude! Hurry up!" he yelled back at his friend. "The bus is here already!"_

_Soon after, Gilbert reached the apex of the hill and waved his hands wildly, trying to gesture that he wanted on the bus as the bus had restarted its engine by the time he closed in closer. Running for the door entrance, he immediately jumped on the bus and explained to the bus driver that his friend was just a minute behind him in pants for breath as he was utterly exhausted at that point. Lovino shortly hopped on as well and both then sat down panting for air as they had both been running as fast as they could…_

_The bus had then going on its route for several minutes by the time Gilbert and Lovino caught their breaths and re-hydrated themselves… And well, Lovino had noticed something fishy: since, rather than heading the direction of north, where they were intending to go, the bus had been going on a highway south… And so, logically, Lovino questioned the bus driver of where they were going… The response was so absurd that Lovino had then fumed up… Returning towards Gilbert after registering the bus-driver's answer, Lovino held a very infuriated and dark aura around him_… And well, what then happened next was pushed back into Gilbert's memory trash…

Gilbert was now rubbing the still very sore bruise on his head… If only he could read signs, indeed… He then realized that maybe they could taxi or get a ride back by evening… so, he dug out his cellphone only to find disappointment… He had no reception! They had traveled so far into the country-side that there weren't any cell-phone satellites?!? With that idea out of the window of thoughts, he sighed again. After a while of thinking of what else to do, he looked through his bag for his wallet… Upon finding it, he checked how much cash he held. Not having his charge card on him today proved to be another klutzy mistake. And yet, he counted about one hundred and seventy dollars. Wow… he was rich-

"What are you doing?" Lovino had asked beside him suddenly.

Taken by complete surprise, Gilbert gathered together his cash in a tidier pile. "Ah… nothing, just checking how much I-" he started.

Before his "friend" could complete his sentence, Lovino snatched away the visible cash. "Hmm… You're fairly loaded, huh?" he said looking at the amount he grabbed.

"Hey! What are you doin-" Gilbert protested while reaching out, trying to take back the money.

Lovino had then moved skillfully out of his seat, avoiding his friend's attempts to retrieve the cash. As he began to back away to the other side of the bus, Gilbert stood up and entered the aisle way, too.

"Nah, I think I deserve to get repay-" Lovino said, about to climb a seat to jump to another seat.

Rather than finishing his sentence, Lovino had been jolted backwards away from Gilbert as the bus had come to an abrupt stop. Gilbert, immediately realizing the danger of his friend falling backwards, took hold of both of Lovino's arms and pulled them towards him…

Consequently, Lovino, still clutching the money in one hand, landed on top of something a bit soft and bony...? Eyes now opening slowly, as he didn't want to face the reality of whatever impact he'd make, he found himself literally lying right on top of his "friend" and inches away from his face… Additionally, Lovino found his circumstance of straddling his "friend" a complete surprise. Immediately embarrassed, his face reddened and soon after got up away from Gilbert.

"Ah… Thanks…" he said as he turned away from his "companion." "Are you okay?" he asked while extending a hand.

"Is everyone okay?" called the bus driver's voice. "Sorry about the sudden stop! I couldn't see the deer running across the highway… We'll be resuming shortly!"

"Stupid deer…" Lovino cursed under his breath…

"Yeah, really…" Gilbert agreed rather quietly as he sat up from his position as he was somewhat embarrassed of what happened, too. Taking a fall onto his own back, with extra weight, was not exactly "painful," per se… As he was just somewhat sore, he rubbed his back and then remembered how actually adorable Lov- Realizing how insanely demented that sounded, he reprimanded himself for feeling that way. Slapping aside his rather "girly" feelings, he then grabbed Lovino's handful of cash, while taking Lovino's other hand to support him to stand.

Lovino was still a bit stunned of the recent incident that Gilbert's sudden reclaiming of his possession had been easily ignored… Rather than retaliate at the "attack," he felt further embarrassed as he had took hold of his "friend's" other hand. Without much delay after seeing Gilbert able to stand, he released his hand away from Gilbert's and then went quickly back towards his original seat.

Gilbert stood speechless. Did he do something wrong?

The bus then started up again was on the move again. Gilbert then took his seat… Maybe this wasn't going to be a great trip, after all…

-

The autumn wind was blowing against him as he was exhaling heavily, making it difficult to breathe very easily.

Pushing away reason for why he even bothered, the devil's advocate supported him… Though, what the hell was he thinking?!?!

Regardless of fighting his reasoning or not, he had to go. He was running for _her_ now.

He had fallen for _her_ four years ago… And well, she had supposedly moved to another city because _he_, himself, told her to go. Really, it was for _her own_ good… She deserved to go to the best high school of the country… She didn't need to stay _him_ for … He liked her enough to let her go her way to _her_ own happiness. He didn't want to drag her behind just for _him_…

And well, he heard from Ivan that _she_ had appeared in front of this popular dance club in the downtown district just minutes earlier…

Rather rapidly, he turned a corner and lost his footing for a moment. Instead of falling down, though, he regained his pace and stumbled across the street only to be honked at by passing cars… He didn't care to read the traffic signals… All that mattered was to meet _her_ once again. It had been too long. They swore to each other to not bother each other at their respective studies because both would rise up the ladder of success and meet later…

With the dance club in his sights, he continued to run furiously towards it.

The dance club was famous for its trendy settings and guest appearances of artists around the world. Furthermore, everyone could attend if one appeared "old enough." And well, since he had always admired a frequent guest singer, _she_ probably anticipated that he would be there frequently… That's probably why she was there waiting for him!

Glasses skewed and breath uneven, he stomped over the club entryway.

"Pl's… Let m'… through…" he panted at the guard.

"Sure thing," the guard said with a grin. "Enjoy your stay, fella'." The guard then opened the doors and whacked the youth into the building.

Readjusting his glasses at that point, he looked around. Unfamiliar of his whereabouts, he decided to wander towards where he heard loud rock-music resounding. Following the noise, he eventually found a pair of doors. After opening them, he walked in.

Glaring and flashing lights blinded him immediately. The room was expansive and yet, the crowd was also very large. He began to lose hope… That just maybe, he couldn't find _his_ girl. Nevertheless, he had resolve. He walked through, pushing past alien faces. Because he was still in his school uniform, people began to whisper and take notice of him… He could care less, though… Even though his reputation was at stake, he really didn't bother. He just needed _her_. Where was she? He kept on shoving people aside as he frantically tried to discover _her_ presence…

After what seemed like hours, he got tired of wandering around. The smoke and random perfumes and odors that permeated around him bothered him as well. He then went to the bar.

At this point, he realized how dry his throat was… Thirsty as he was, he decided that he should grab something to drink.

"Can I… 'ave… a wat'r?" he requested at the bartender in pants of breath.

The bartender was surprised to such request, that he then assumed it was a new catchphrase amongst youth. He smiled as he handed some transparent liquid over to the youth.

The young high school boy then gladly took the beverage and gulped it down. It burned his throat dreadfully to the extent of which he coughed for a while after. Argh, what crazy water… And yet, he suddenly felt more assured after drinking it… He then requested another two, which the bartender happily handed over.

Ahh… It was quite a pleasant sensation. He was feeling only somewhat dazed… and yet, he was also feeling more hopeful that _his_ girl would show up… He was also beginning to totally dig the music… Yeah, he really needed to listen to more rock-music…

Never having fully quenched his thirst, he kept on requesting more "water" or "something more to drink." Little did he know, the adolescent was getting fairly inebriated… He became more illusionary over many matters about _her_, to the extent that he even began to spout out some random one-sided conversations that he had had with _her_…

Gulping his sixth "water," fairly quickly, he began to lose his senses of place, sound, and time. Almost drowning everything out and solely reminiscing about his _girl_, he then caught notice of someone he did actually know…

"Heyy! Alfr'd!" he yelled across the counter and waved.

Alfred did intend hear his name since he, too, was anticipating for someone to come as well… Yet, he couldn't figure out from which direction he was being summoned from…

"Oi! Ov'r 'ere!"

Alfred then caught on… And, honestly, he was startled to see an upperclassman in the same club as he was. Tipsy, himself, he got up rather unsteadily from his seat while slamming down some cash on the bar counter. He then walked over to his schoolmate.

"What the hell are you doing here, Berwald?" he asked, overcoming the loudness of the club.

"'Avin' a bit of fun," he said, chuckling. "'Rn't you also?"

Alfred sighed… He, himself, was thinking of getting drunk… but at least, he had some better sense than to wear his school uniform to the club… He then looked at what exactly Berwald had been drinking… Apparently… Six dry martinis and quite a bit of plain rum. What poor tastes…

"Okay Berwald, I think you've had enough…" Alfred said knowingly. "I'll take you home…" He then signaled the bartender for the tab.

"Wait!" Berwald yelled. "_She's_ not here yet!"

"Who are you waiting for?" Alfred asked, now curious.

"My _girl_!" he answered drunkenly. "Ah, how I miss _her_!"

For a few seconds, he furrowed his brows in thought. Alfred then registered who it was because he also attended the same middle school as they did. "What the hell, man! She's across the country now, she won't be coming over here out of whim!"

Berwald refused to listen. "No way! I'm stayin'," he said firmly. "Leave m' be!"

The bartender at that moment showed the check.

Alfred then asked for a bottle of whiskey for the go as well.

Berwald then got all hyper and excited because he knew _she_ was going to show up! Any minute now!~ He began laughing… To nearby spectators, he appeared to be a bit loony…

The bartender then passed the whiskey to Alfred who then exchanged it with the proper dues in cash.

"Okay, man, I know where she is," Alfred said convincingly while grabbing Berwald's arm. "Come with me."

"Really?!" Berwald said, without laughing, although clearly elated but not yet moving.

"Yes, c'mon!" Alfred said, enthusiastically pulling Berwald upward.

Berwald then willingly moved… but, he stumbled out of his seat and into Alfred who could barely hold up his schoolmate's weight. Regardless, Alfred wrapped one of Berwald's arms around his own neck so that he could support the drunken fellow, better. He then handed the whiskey over to Berwald.

"Hold on to that while we go," he commanded.

Acknowledging that Berwald had grasped a hold of the whiskey well enough, Alfred walked them out of the clubroom. What a bothersome task… Finally after countless running-into-walls occurrences, both of them got outside.

Even though a chilling breeze greeted him, Alfred wasn't so much affected by it at all. The alcohol he had drank earlier had then began to affect him a bit more, now, too. Even so, he flagged down a taxi. Fuck, he didn't know where Berwald lived any more… So, he directed the taxi-driver to take them to his own apartment.

After struggling to drag the taller man into the taxi, Alfred successfully did so and also got in himself. He then stared out of the taxi window longingly… Gazing outside, he noticed that drips of water from the sky were falling. Rain… How he hated that sort of weather… Everything seemed so utterly depressing during rainy days… The taxi driver then mentioned to Alfred that they had arrived as close as they could get to his apartment… A major gathering was in session still near his apartment and much of the road had been cut off traffic on the nearby roads…

And so, Alfred then stepped out of the taxi and opened the door of where Berwald now lay. He dragged the drunkard out before paying the taxi-driver. He then took notice that the bottle of whiskey, that he had entrusted to Berwald, was more than half empty!

Rain began to soak the both of them…

"For fuck's sake, man!" Alfred said while snatching away the bottle. "Let me drown in some, too!" With that, he then gulped the remainder of whiskey in the bottle before he dropped it as he was beginning to feel even stronger effects of alcohol.

Before long though, Alfred, with the irrational drunkard on his side, began to stumble along the road towards his own home. Almost running into an electrical pole and then a neighbor's fence, they had eventually reached the entrance of the younger man's condo building.

Fortunately, he had now lived in a better quality apartment… If Alfred didn't have an operating elevator, he knew he'd dread lugging things around to his seventh-story apartment…

Dripping with rainwater, Alfred boarded the elevator and let Berwald lean against the elevator wall… The drunkard had been muttering and rambling about many random subjects except they were all related to the one he had loved…

Ah, it all seemed familiar to him… Why again…?

The elevator then dinged for the arrival of the seventh floor and opened its doors.

Alfred saw that the incomprehensible drunkard made no efforts to understand his surroundings, so he led Berwald out. Now, however, Albert began to feel even less stable, himself. He was losing his senses to the alcohol effects… The whiskey began to make things fairly hazy for him as he walked… To his relief, at this moment, his apartment was just about twenty steps away from the elevator.

Upon reaching the door, Alfred fished around his pockets for his key.

Berwald now was clearly delirious as he was talking as if he was in a dream…

"I love you… I love you…" he had been repeatedly saying.

Those words pained Alfred, now, though. Finally, after searching all of his pockets, he found his key. After unlocking the door, he kicked it open. He then entered, heaving the drunkard still on his back. Alfred then kicked the door shut.

He let Berwald sidle down to the ground. Berwald ended up sitting on the step at the entrance way and leaning against the wall… His schoolmate was drenched and it didn't help that he wouldn't move much at his own accord…

Alfred sighed as he took off his shoes and socks first before taking Berwald's pairs. He was too exhausted to shower off the both of them… so, he decided that they should just rid themselves of the wet clothes and sleep in warmth… He then extended a hand to Berwald who was about to collapse to floor…

"C'mon, I know you want out of the coldness," Alfred said almost caringly.

Berwald could still comprehend a bit since his alcoholic haze began to subside as he was feeling a bit awakened by the cold he began to sense. He grabbed hold of Alfred's hand. As the shorter man led him down a hallway, he stumbled and leaned against Alfred's back.

After he stopped to turn up his apartment's heat at the thermostat, Alfred guided his schoolmate to the living room. He then pointed at the couch. "Sleep there," he said in not quite a commanding tone. "Before that, though, get out of your clothes, I'll lend you some."

With that, Berwald noticed that his schoolmate left. He began to follow the order. Clumsily, he began to unbutton his soaked uniform… After he got out of his pants, he then was about to take off his underwear. By the time he touched it though, Alfred had walked in and noticed…

"Stop!" Alfred said slightly startled. "Wait, here's the clothes you can wear… Change into them and go ahead to sleep." He placed the cloths down along with a blanket before leaving the room again. Meandering away from the living room, he had to stop in the middle of his hallway. He was getting fairly dizzy. Fortunately he would be able to sleep soon, or so he hoped… No… He had so much on his mind; it wouldn't be that easy… Resuming to move, after a few more seconds of leaning against the hallway wall, Alfred entered his own room. He sighed. It really was cold. As quickly as he could, he changed out of his own clothes. Once he threw on a fresh tee-shirt and a sweater, and then hopped into a loose pair of boxers, he realized that, although he was already warming up from walking around and with the thermostat now on, his schoolmate might still be relatively cold. Alfred then looked around for something to keep his friend warm that evening. Upon finding it, he dragged it with one hand to the kitchen. Making a stop in front of his refrigerator, Alfred nabbed a six-pack of beer… He needed to become more wasted to sleep that night… With the bunch of beer in one hand, he walked back to the living room with a portable heater in the other hand.

Arriving near Berwald, he assumed that the lad had fallen asleep as he noticed the figure lying down on the couch. Alfred then walked around the couch and sat down at an opposite facing sofa. Still looking at the guy, Alfred then placed the heater down. Soon after, he reached for and opened a can of beer. Taking a loaded swig, he sighed to himself. It burned his throat some more, making him even thirstier. After, he downed the can and then another two within minutes. To Alfred's disappointment, he kept on thinking about Arthur… What the fuck was wrong with him, today, anyway? He was acting too weird… Now sipping his fourth beer, Alfred crushed the three other cans... Then, he actually looked back towards the supposedly sleeping figure across from him. Alfred noticed something fairly peculiar about him… What a silly guy, he didn't even take his glasses off… Alfred thought to himself… He wandered over and took hold of the glasses and began to pull them away carefully, so that he wouldn't wake the guy…

Yet, Berwald did notice and reflexively seized a hold of Alfred's wrists. Immediately alarmed by the sudden movement, Alfred then tried to pull backwards with all his might, causing Berwald to move with Alfred… As a result, both of their glasses had been tossed aside. Furthermore, Alfred landed on the ground with Berward on top of him…

"Ahahah…" Alfred laughed shortly while rubbing the side of his head. "Sorry to wake yo-" Before he could apologize completely, his lips were captured…

Naturally as soon as that action had been registered, Alfred promptly tried to push the aggressor away. "What the fuck, man?! Get off m-"

Rather than letting the younger man finish his statement, Berwald pushed forth another kiss. And with Alfred in mid-sentence, Berwald easily invaded his schoolmate's mouth with his tongue. Berwald couldn't quite figure out who he was frenching with since his vision was fairly impaired without glasses and the alcohol made things even hazier than usual… Regardless, he also began to grind against the somewhat smaller man…

Alfred internally wanted to resist the temptations of this bodily activity…Yet, his testosterone levels were elevating… Not only was he really intoxicated now and fairly weak, he was also actually already rather drawn in to the sensuality that he began to try to dominate through the kiss… Using his arms, he pulled the other man's body closer to him… He didn't care any more… With the alcohol almost entirely blurring all reason away, he kept on battling with his aggressor's tongue. He wanted to win.

Berwald noticed the change of reaction and also fell victim to the allure of tasting remnant beer in his younger schoolmate's cavity… And so, he began to fight right back… Upon hearing a moan from the other man, he knew he gained victory… He broke the kiss just for a few moments breath before attacking yet again… Berwald raised his body slightly and used one of his hands and reached to massage a nipple.

Alfred instinctively reacted to the touch and moaned through the kiss again… He was getting hot fast. He wanted to feel more…

After what seemed to be forever, Berwald lifted away from the kiss. Both he and his schoolmate panted heavily for breath.

"You lied…" Berwald said still catching his breath. "_She_'s n't 'ere…" Tears began to form at his eyes.

"I already told you where she was…" Alfred huffed as he also was inhaling as much air as he could. "You wouldn't listen…" At that moment, a couple of tears could be felt dropping to Alfred's face. Alfred brought his arms to wrap around his distressed schoolmate. "It's okay… If you really want to go see her, you should look her up tomorrow… Surely, you'll be able to see her again soon." Alfred said reassuringly. Well, so much for a quickie… With that Alfred began to scoot himself away from the teary-eyed man. "Go to slee-"

Rather letting the man go so easily, Berwald grabbed a hold of the edge of the younger man's boxers, keeping his friend on the ground.

"D'nt le'v me…" he muttered under his breath as his tears were still dripping down his face.

Alfred sighed because he was reluctant to act as a "babysitter" for this fellow. He was already feeling somewhat horny, making it difficult for him to act patiently. Regardless, he decided to move closer to Berwald and give him another comforting hug… As he was about to pull away and recommend the fellow to sleep, he felt the other man grasp a hold of his bulging region. "Ngh… Berwal-"

As if he could remove or avoid any more emotional pains, the taller man, no longer crying but suddenly lusty, moved the other man back to the ground after sloppily recapturing the younger man's lips while massaging the almost erect organ through the boxers.

Intoxicated as he was, Alfred couldn't help his inhibitions any more. He began to moan even louder in the midst of the kiss. The taste of the shitty brand of whiskey was not so appealing any more, but he kept on tonguing with his schoolmate as the act itself was purely addicting. He was also craving for a release as he approached it after ages of his schoolmate's massaging. To his dismay, however, Berwald stopped the ministrations and lifted again from the kiss.

Although the clothes he was borrowing fit only somewhat snugly around his body, Berwald felt considerably constrained. He began to unbutton his shirt but recklessly…

Alfred watched impatiently as the strip show seemed to be never-ending and just fucking irritating since his schoolmate was doing such a lousy job… Alfred rose up and just ripped the shirt off for his upperclassman. He then clumsily pulled up the other fellow so that he could get rid of the taller man's pants… and well, his own, too.

Remaining in a drunken daze, Berwald just realized what happened after he became bare-skinned. He was still feeling uncomfortably hot… and craving for touch once again.

Before he could semi-properly move his boxers away from his feet, he was pushed onto the couch behind him. Alfred ended up stumbling a bit on his underwear, but what bothered him more was the soreness from hitting the tough surface of the couch's back framework. About to utter his complaint for the rough treatment, he felt lips on his own again. Moreover, the other man was straddling him. As Alfred closed his eyes for a moment, many thoughts began to race across of his mind… If he wanted to end this right here and now, he still felt a consciousness lingering to be able to do so-

Although the slightly older man could neither read whatever was in the other fellow's mind nor could he could he think too clearly, he instinctively knew that they both were requiring release… He urgently caught his breath from releasing his mouth away from the other's mouth for a moment and began to fondle the other's erection with a hand he had been using to keep the two of them close. As his partner grunted and began to moan aloud, Berwald invaded the younger man's mouth once again, tonguing furiously as if it were to disappear any second.

Alfred felt a flood of elation as he felt himself building up towards a climax… He was so very close… He then lifted out of the kiss for air and made his idle arms embrace the older man, pulling him closer… Each stroke on his cock sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body which he lewdly expressed through moans.

Upon hearing the moans more audibly, Berwald grew increasingly aroused. Selfishly, he stopped his ministrations and pulled away from his partner's hold… He then scooted off the other man and then forced the younger man's face into a couch pillow, making the fellow lie stomach-down.

Once again about to complain, Alfred squinted as something, something huge infiltrated his ass. Fucking painful as it was, Alfred bit his lip and clenched a hold of a pillow. Even though he knew he was going to get used to it, his breath hitched as the movement was incredibly unpleasant… More so than his own need…

Really lacking any sense at this point, Berwald had jumped on the couch behind his schoolmate and grabbed a hold of the younger man's hips. He then directly plunged, without any preparation, into his partner's entrance… Almost regretting that decision, he moved within a bit, as if to stretch the tightness… And yet, it really was so narrow that as he began to pump into the entrance the first few times, it was actually painful to Berwald. Initially grunting in frustration during the early process of inserting himself within the hole, Berwald began to find ease in propelling himself inwards after a while.

Trying his best to not struggle, Alfred's lip began to bleed from him biting away the pain. To him, as he never had bottomed before, the ungraceful and sudden thrusts into his behind were extremely terrible. He shuddered in pain each time his ass was invaded… Even so, the pain did indeed began to drift away… The shoves into his rear began to touch a point within him that he just began to yearn for more. Alfred then started to elicit moans of pleasure.

Listening to the sounds of the man below him just further provoked him to thrust with increasing speed and force. Working up quite a sweat from the successive pushes, Berwald kept on exerting himself onto the other man. To gain better support for making such motions, he leaned forward and lay on top of the other. Feeling that his senses were numbing but pleasure amplifying, he kept on moving against the other.

Desiring to reach an "end," Alfred began to plead for more through his moans and groans. The pounding sensation was electrifying all his feelings and just sending jolts of ecstasy to his system. He just couldn't get enough of it…

Feeling allured towards a release while exhaling heavier, Berwald just kept on thrusting till everything was visibly hazier by the second…

With the little energy that he had, Alfred compelled himself to touch his own erection… It was bothering him again… He felt even more incredibly needy after just a couple strokes.

Barely hearing the random splutters of profanity from the man beneath him, Berwald kept on driving forward with accelerated force. Approaching some sort of pinnacle, Berwald just kept moving. He was so close…

Touching himself had been so dull and mostly anticlimactic, but Alfred now found it feverishly arousing. As he was being penetrated, the amount of rapture had seemingly exponentially grown… He was now trying to press back to meet the thrusts as it seemed to bring him closer… And, he was seeing stars each time his partner hit that special spot… Applying pressure to his own erect organ then added fuel to his desires. After what seemed to be forever for a release of his own, Alfred came in his hand… Not yet exhausted or relieved, however, since there was still a tingly sensation within him.

Without noticing what had happened to his schoolmate, Berwald kept on breaching the tight, cavernous opening… After a few more thrusts, Alfred saw stars once again and started gasping for air. About a few seconds later of intense infiltrations, Berwald met the peak of his euphoria… He then unceremoniously removed himself away from his schoolmate and then just fell on top of the shorter man's back.

With an urge to complain about the weight of the older man, Alfred mentally shrugged it off as he had a sudden rush of sleepiness overwhelm him. Exhausted as he was, he fell into unconsciousness…

Berwald embraced the smaller man around the waist and then leaned his head against the other's back before closing his eyes and meeting darkness…

The portable heater automatically turned off right then as the warmth of the room had reached a settling temperature.

.To be Continued.

Author's Note: Erm, this story idea excited me so much I just had to publish the first chapter quickly and so, I _might_ edit it for improvements… Sorry about my rather crazy/random descriptions and potential lack of proper transitions…(like the lemon scenario, but I think drunkards could potentially get that crazy? Lol ;/ ) I intend to improve in due time, let some of my rust settle, a bit, though. :P And yeah, I intend to make this probably 24+chapters long… like an anime series~ So stay tuned if you want to find out what happens~

Anyway… wow, the longest chapter I've ever published… and yet, I have a feeling it will just be getting longer every chapter~~~ ZOMG~ Sorry~ ;/

And yeah, usually I will release a chapter every two weeks or so… Therefore, feel lucky! Haha…

Feel free to comment at whatever or make suggestions/critiques!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
